There is a close recognition relation between music and color, which have a synesthesia correlation in the hearing and vision of the human beings. However, most of the existing achievements relate to the substantial theoretical confirmation and description of the synesthesia correlation, and there is a lack of synesthesia conversion method that can be used in engineering realization.
The existing definition and principle of the music-color synesthesia correlation are mainly directed to the conceptual correspondence between the tone and hue. These theories not only lack concrete quantitative methods, but also cannot form a complete system in combination with the factors such as the purity and brightness of color and the like. Also, by using these theories, the correlation of the tone circulation and the musical scale superposition, and other more complex constitutive factors synthesized by sounds, harmony, melody, texture etc., cannot be deconstructed. Therefore, based on the existing theories, the systematized implementation and application of music-color visualization. cannot be realized.
The present invention provides a music-scaled color synesthesia mapping principle, and on this basis, a comprehensive factor estimating method for the music-color visualization is further provided, which is considered as the basic technology of the music-color visualization. The music-color visualization method of the present system can be used in the fields of media interaction, artistic creation, intelligent design etc. across sound and image.